phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Kesiae (Aura)
Description Kesiae or otherwise known as the Defense Aura is known to increase the defensive qualities of the Pokemon who has this aura. This aura’s color is usually a green color. It will sometimes just form around the Pokemon’s moves making them stronger in the defense area and overall better then the aura just surrounding the Pokemon but it only surrounds those that are for defensive purposes like counter and mirror coat, protect, and etc. It makes the Pokemon a lot harder to defeat then if it didn’t have this aura around it or around its moves. It increases the potentiality of all defensive moves and also increases the chances of protect working for only two times after it reaches level four of this and it won’t increase anymore than that. That there is hidden potential in this kind of aura that is released little by little as the Pokemon who controls this aura begins to know how to hand it more and more. At level twenty just like Neria, it puts a strain on the Pokemon who uses it for their defense but it helps a whole lot against defending against attacks. Any Pokemon who uses this aura is semi protected from defense lowering moves and defense piercing moves but it cannot defend against the Neria influenced attacks even if it uses with its moves. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Aura Shield (Aura level gained: 1) (Protects the Pokemon somewhat from attack reducing down to three-fourths their strength except for Neria’s Aura powered moves which are reduced down to 7/8ths.)(Basically increasing the Pokemon’s defense)(Accuracy: 100) * Redasia (Aura Level gained: 4) (The aura produces a shield to protect from aura based attacks and aura influenced attacks but not all of them.)(Accuracy: 100) * Guardian (Aura Level gained: 8) (Produces a shield around allies to protect them from aura based attacks except for the Neria Aura based attacks or influenced attacks.)(Or it can increase the defense of allies around the Pokemon who uses this or the Pokemon itself.)(Accuracy: 100) * Aura Dispersion (Aura Level gained: 10)(It makes all attacks that are aura influenced or aura based only do half as much except for Neria based attacks. In which Neria based attacks only do three-fourths the amount of damage. An upgraded version of Aura Shield basically)(Increases the Pokemon’s defense) * Aura Reflection (Aura Level gained: 15)(Provides a reflective barrier to block and send back attacks at the attacker or just block attacks depending on how well the Pokemon can use this aura ability.)(It can only block Neria aura influenced attacks while weakening Neria aura attacks to do only half damage.)(Accuracy: 100) * Nerailica (Aura Level gained: 17) (Basically a counter attack.)(It can counter aura based attacks and those that are influenced by the aura and also counter non-aura attacks.)(But the Pokemon is pretty much useless except if the opponent attacks.)(Accuracy: 100) * Zeaisa (Aura Level Gained: 20) (Sends out a barrier to protect from aura based or non-aura based attacks and those attacks that are influenced by aura entirely except for Neria based attacks which do ½ as much as they would.)(But it can be easily pierced by the last of the Neria’s attack abilities.)(Increases the Pokemon’s defense)(Accuracy: 100) Trivia * Pronounced: Kai-see-a Category:Aura